


Girl's Night Out

by felicityollies



Series: Slay the Dragon (Lady) [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blackmail, F/F, Female Friendship, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: prompt: the ladies of team arrow seek revenge against Susan Williams





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimozka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/gifts).



> small warning: the c-word gets dropped once in this fic. idk i know some people don’t like that word so i thought i would warn

Normally, Felicity wasn’t the type to get her hands dirty. She didn’t mind being on the field of course; she did it when she had to. And right now she definitely had to. It wasn’t technically a mission. Not one that Oliver had given a stamp of approval on. Well, he can’t approve something he doesn’t know about. That was beside the point. What she was doing was important. What she, Thea, and Dinah were doing was important.

“The alarm has been disabled,” she whispered, “And security cameras are offline.”

The three of them walked right into Susan Williams’ apartment building without a problem. She was able to find the exact room with just as much ease. The place was nice. A lot nicer than the average local news reporter would be able to afford.

“You sure you still wanna do this, babe?” Dinah asked.

Felicity nodded, “I need to,” she said, “Oliver would do the same for any of us.” 

Dinah couldn’t argue with that. She might not have been on the team for very long, but she already fit well. The other woman got along with everyone on the team and was protective of her and Thea.

“Alright, let’s do this,” Dinah nodded to the door.

Felicity sucked in a deep breath before carefully opening it. The three of them slipped into the dark apartment quietly. The only light came from a dim lamp in the living room where Susan had apparently fallen asleep. It only took seconds to grab and gag her. She screamed against the gag, but barely any sound reached their ears.

Dinah slapped her hard across the face as Thea bound her wrists, “I suggest you be quiet.”

“And I suggest you listen,” Felicity muttered, gripping her tablet, “Gertrude.”

Susan’s eyes went wide.

“I can see why you go by Susan,” she continued, “At least in Star City you do.”

The other woman scowled at her.

“According to my sources, you change your name and appearance every where you go. You dig up as much dirt on some unsuspecting man or woman and blackmail them into poverty,” she gestured to the apartment, “I was thinking this place was rather nice for someone with a resume as lacking as yours.”

“She’s not even a reporter?” Thea asked.

Felicity hadn’t shared all the information she had found on the woman.

She shook her head, “Con artist.”

A look of realization crossed Thea’s face. Felicity felt the same damn way when she dug that bit of info up. It had been no wonder why Susan’s morals made TMZ look like saints.

Thea swung her fist right into Susan’s cheek, causing her head to whip to the side, “That’s for making me look like an idiot,” she swung her fist again, “And that’s for blackmailing my brother.”

A tiny smirk pulled at the corner of Felicity’s lips. “Take the gag off,” she said.

Dinah nodded and looked at Susan, “Alright, Gertie, if you scream I scream and you really don’t want that.”

Susan panted behind the gag, but nodded.

Dinah yanked the gag from her mouth with a little more force than was probably needed.

Susan took in a deep breath, “What the hell do you want?”

“I want you to hand over any hard copies you have of the information on Oliver Queen,” Felicity said, “I’ve already deleted any existence of them on all of your devices. It’ll take me a little longer to scrape the internet for the rest, but believe me, bitch, I can do it.”

“Why would I hand over anything to you?” Susan spat.

“Because we have information on every last con and blackmail scheme you’ve run for the last ten years. We hand a nice little USB drive full of the information over to the police and you’re suddenly wanted in every other state for extortion,” Felicity was all too pleased with herself.

“How do I even know you’re telling the truth? So you know my fucking name, big deal,” she barely got the words out when Thea took another swing at her face.

“Shut up,” the younger girl hissed.

Susan spit blood onto her own floor.

“Since you seem to need some kind of further proof,” Felicity tapped at her tablet, “How about all of these photos? You did look nice as a blonde, but I have to say that bob from about 2008 is a good one too.”

Susan looked up at her and stared at the tablet in horror.

“Not to mention all the money trails I found… and I certainly wouldn’t have a problem contacting every. single. person. you played and get them to anonymously give information to the police as well.”

With gritted teeth, Susan seemed to think about her very limited options. “The hard copies are in the top right hand drawer of my desk.”

Felicity looked to Thea who nodded and went off to find it.

“Is that all?” she asked, “Or is Dinah going to have to give you even more incentive not to lie to me?”

“That is it.”

“It had better be,” Felicity snapped.

It was quiet for a few moments while they waited on Thea.

Susan broke the silence, “Why are you even doing this for him?”

Felicity looked to her and raised a brow, “You really don’t get it do you? He’s a good man. He’s been trying to help this city for years and you’re trying to destroy that. He let you in and… and you shoved it back into his face,” she clenched her fist, “You took a heart that was just starting to mend and you shattered it again,” she shouted this time, “How can you even pretend that you aren’t the lowest form of scum? You break his heart, break his trust, and blackmail him. You’re a….a…”

“Cunt?” Dinah offered.

Felicity nodded, “That.”

“It sounds like you’re still in love with him,” Susan smirked.

With that, Felicity’s arm hauled back, and with a straight wrist she came forward with a hard punch to Susan’s mouth.

“Woah,” Thea said, walking back into the room.

Felicity shook her hand and looked up, glad to see a stack of papers in Thea’s hands.

“You have what you want, you can get out now,” Susan said before spitting more blood.

“One more thing,” Felicity said, “You’re not going to tell anyone we were here.” There wasn’t going to be much evidence that they were there anyway, “And when we’re gone, you’re going to give any money you took from Oliver back, but you will not speak to him. You will pack up your shit when you’re done and you will leave. I don’t care where you go, but you need to get far away from here. If you so much as sneeze in this general direction I will know. If you try to start another con, I will know. And that USB will find it’s way into, not the police’s hands, but the FBI.”

Susan stared at her and she could see that the con artist believed her.

“Do we have an understanding?”

“Yes,” she whispered.

Dinah untied her after that. They didn’t have to worry about her trying anything. She simply sat there staring at them as they left.

“Goodbye, Gertrude,” Felicity said as she closed the door.

In the car, she made sure to turn everything back on and make sure the feed was edited to make it look like nothing had changed.

“Have I ever told you how scary you are?” Thea asked.

“Me?” Felicity looked up from the backseat, “I’m scary? You’ve seen so much worse than me,” she laughed.

“I don’t know… I’m pretty sure you would have scared the crap out of Ollie too.”

“Now I doubt that,” she shook her head.

“It was kind of hot,” Dinah added.

Felicity blushed.

“And if you don’t mind me saying…. you should probably talk to Oliver.”

Thea nodded in agreement.

“You two have some shit to work out,” Dinah continued.

“Yeah…. yeah we do,” she sighed, “I guess I’ll start with… Guess what we did tonight.”

“Remind me to not be there for that conversation,” Thea said.

“You gonna need a buffer?” Dinah asked, looking in the mirror at her.

Felicity shook her head, “No, I’ll be fine.”

She just hoped that Oliver wouldn’t be too mad. Really, she hoped that he would be relieved that he didn’t have to worry about Susan anymore, but she knew he was really hurting. She hated to see it. Hated to know that it was going to take even more time to pick up the pieces. They both had so much shit to work through on their own as well as together, but could they even do it? That was the real question. One problem at a time, Felicity. One problem at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
